Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. JP-A-2004-114520 describes a related art inkjet head for discharging ink droplets. The related art inkjet head comprises a flow path unit in which a common ink chamber having a plurality of manifold flow paths and a plurality of individual ink flow paths which reach nozzles from outlets of the respective manifold flow paths via pressure chambers. This flow path unit has a stacked construction in which a plurality of plates are stacked. In addition, of the plurality of plates, manifold plates which configure parts of side walls of the manifold flow paths include island-like partial plates which are surrounded by the manifold flow paths. The partial plates are disposed so as to cross the manifold flow paths and are supported by rectangular support pieces which are connected to the side walls of the manifold flow path which confront each other.